


Original Sin

by Elby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, NSFW Art, Pegging, Sex, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elby/pseuds/Elby
Summary: For Chase!I hope you like it :)





	Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasetheSun2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/gifts).



 

When he is part Flufferer and part Rougherer and she wouldn't want to have it any other way.


End file.
